The Legendary II: Entity
by Sita Seraph
Summary: The long-awaited sequel. As The Legendary awaits in his white hell, another boy in a different world is stuck between two great powers, who lay dormant inside of him. But when the Legendary arrives, the powers will no longer rest. First Chapter Changed
1. The Past

Title: The Legendary II: Entity – CH. 1

Author: Sita Seraph

Genre: Action

Rating: PG-13

Warning: None.

My name is Gohan.  Son Gohan.  I'm the son of Goku and ChiChi.  I'm half-human and half-saiyan.  I'm a partially normal boy, except I'm stronger then the normal human.  I guess you can call me something like a wrestler.  Except there are no tricks.  I can lift cars with my muscles, or with my mind.  I can withstand a thousand punches, though it depends on how strong it is.  I'm 13 years old and I have saved the world once from a cyborg.

All far-fetched?  Yeah, to you it is.  But it's my world.  Its what I grew up in, against my mother's protests.  She wanted me to a scholar.  My father wanted me to be a fighter, like him.  Though despite his strength, he's no match against my will-powered mom.  And before I could even walk, my head was forced into books.  Instead of holding a rattler, I was holding a pencil.  Instead of dragging my favorite blanket, I was dragging a bag of books.  Do I regret what my mother did?  No.  In fact, I'm thankful.  My father isn't the brightest of the bunch when it comes to philosophy and mathematics.  He lives for fighting.  And that's what he does best.  I'm glad I didn't end up like that.

But I did end up like a fighter.  Unlike my father though, who enjoys a good fight, I fight only because I have to.  Because nobody else can.  Because Earth would be destroyed if I didn't.  And it's this fact that makes me what I am.

I am the strongest warrior out of them all.

I've realized this, as I float in oblivion.  I've realized that because of my blood, I am genetically more advanced with the Saiyans and the Humans combined.  That I can reach a power, deep inside, that has the possibility of destroying every single Universe out there.  Maybe.  Or maybe its because I'm helped by another entity, that was made to protect, as much as well destroy.

His name is The Legendary.

He is the Balance between Good and Evil.  His counterpart is as equal of strength of their endless energy.  They are rivals, yet they cannot exist without the other.  There is no one stronger then them.

Yet they need a body to live in.

And he chose me.

I…suppose you are confused.  Let me begin from the beginning.

The Legendary and his counterpart, Fog, were the beginning of all.  Together, they spread their fingers of power across the universes, bringing balance of all the worlds.  They were just entities, like time.  You could not see them and they could travel where ever they wished.  At one point, The Legendary had stretched (and I mean literally.  He was everyone, bits and pieces of him) so far, that he could not watch the things he had made.  So he made people called Kai's.  These Kai's were assigned to protect and watch their side of the Universe.  They were his eyes, so he could his people of Good and also his rival.

Then came the Supreme Kai.  When he was born, Fog came up with an idea to trap his rival in a body, where his powers could not reach their full potential and he would still be alive, yet powerless to stop the evil from spreading across the Universe.  It was a perfect plan and would have worked, if it not had been for the Supreme Kai.  He, with his endless eyes, caught the scheme ready to be played out and tried to warn The Legendary – but it was too late.  The Legendary had been sealed into a body born from Fog's vengeance race called The Saiyans.  Powerful warriors and part of Fog's mistake.  The Supreme Kai called forth the powers of the other five lower Kai's.  And there, he stretched his own fingers to The Legendary's host and the broke the seal that held his powers.  The Saiyan grew strong as energy of the unknown burst forward, yet still, The Legendary could not escape the body that he was entrapped in.  And so, he raved his revenge upon Fog within that body and sealed him into another form, sharing the same curse as he.  And as the body of the Legendary began to wilt and die under the unexpected, and unprepared, wave of energy it had force to bare, The Legendary did one more thing:

He would live inside bodies, sleeping, dormant, but still alive, until his power was needed, until he was forced awake to fight his eternal enemy who followed him through time.  Many, many years passed.  Even centuries.  It was not until a Fog, from another dimension was awaken somehow.  He began to search The Legendary in the dimension he was born in, only to find that the host of The Legendary had died as he too had awaken, unable to hold the power The Legendary possessed.  Furious to not fight and begin his revenge upon his enemy, Fog began to travel different dimensions, in search of his rival.  But each host of The Legendary was too weak and died, forcing the entity Legendary into new body being born.

But that journey ended when he found me.

I, unaware of the fact, held The Legendary within me.  And when Fog entered my Universe, my dimension, The Legendary began to awake automatically.  But he could break the bounds I have put on myself.

Only I could do that.

I only let go of the bounds when I had destroyed Earth, my home, against my will.  I let me and The Legendary become one…and together, we forced Fog in a place between Time and Space.  And I was trapped with him.  With my last of my powers, before the hole between my world and this blank space closed, I recreated Earth and all my family and friends.

And now, I'm lost, between dimensions and time, traveling world to world to save those who cannot.  When my task is finished, I am sucked back into my curse and forced to another world.

Where is my home?  Will I ever see it again?  Will I ever see my father, my mother, my friends?  I miss them so much.  I haven't seen them for so long.  I haven't seen Earth for so long.  I miss the past.  I miss everything I had.

Someone…something…is calling me to another world now.  And I can only comply.  Who is it that needs my help?  How many times will I have to fight and then just drift away when I begin to make friends with those I meet?  How many times will this loneliness suck me in?

_TBC…_

_No cliff hanger?  WHAT!?..Yeah, I'm trying to get back to writing this and this is what popped out.  I moved the first chapter to second, if anybody is wondering..Okay, going now…Lets see if I try to continue this, ne?_


	2. Another World

Title: The Legendary II: Entity – CH. 2

Author: Sita Seraph

Genre: Action

Rating: PG-13

Warning: None.

A peaceful planet.  A beautiful world.  The humans go on with their lives, day by day, enjoying what little things that make their world perfect.  The shopping for new clothes and fashion.  The mouthwatering treats you see in the window or hidden in the cookie jar.  The laughter and joys of being with a trusted friend.  The sweet entertainment from video games and TV.  All of these things make the humans complete…and shielded.

Beyond their sight, is an evil that always falls heavily upon their peaceful Earth.  But never have they seen it.  Never have they faced it.  Beyond their sight, are powerful warriors, hidden in the darkness of evil.  They face the evil, fight it, defeat it.  Day by day, they protect their planet, their home, their Earth.  These pure-hearted, courageous soldiers have more power then imagined, more strength then even dreamed.  And yet, they are as peaceful as the humans, loving the simple joys that are taken for granted.

But sometimes, good does not always win.  Sometimes, the soldiers must fall.  Or in some cases, switch sides.

*****

The rustle of animals and the soft breath of the wind against the leaves on the trees was broken by heavy pants and cries into the air.  Loud smacks were heard, the cries grew louder, and heavy shifting in the loose soil disturbed the peaceful air.

Gohan tilted his head to the side quickly, dodging a green fist aimed for his head.  Black locks instead were swiped with the powerful hand and the 9-year-old boy attacked back with a cry, white-gloved hands moving in a blur to catch the large form.  But it quickly moved aside against each fist, each foot.  Frustration burned in coal-determined eyes and Gohan tried harder.  But each of his tactics was for naught, for his counterpart kept moving quicker then his fists could throw.

Then suddenly, white blinding pain.  It shot from his stomach up and down.  Gohan wavered on his feet, finding his knees growing weak.  The ground spun underneath him and his hands circled his stomach where his teacher had struck him.  But, unfortunately, the young boy collapsed onto his knees against his will, bowing before his teacher as he groaned at his sore bruise.

His teacher, Piccolo, laughed softly above him.  "Giving up, Gohan?"

"N-no," Gohan stuttered, unwrapping his arms around himself.  Hesitantly, he put on foot firmly back on the ground.  Placing a trembling hand on his knee, he pushed himself up to his second foot and stood swaying on unsteady legs.  A momentary dizziness swept over Gohan's head, making him close his eyes to stop the world from twirling.  When he felt more secure, he returned his eyes open and looked up at his guru.

"I'm ready…" Gohan said and raised his fists again, crouching in a defense position.  Piccolo immediately followed, fists and nails clenching together.  They stood there for a moment, the rustle of the wind passing by them and blowing the dried leaves of autumn across the forest floor.  Tweets and hawks of birds echoed in the distance, the forest life continuing on without the fellow warriors…

And then they attacked.

*****

Light, light, everywhere I turned.  I was covered in a warm blanket, preventing me from moving around.  I was locked in the white, warm hole, as if chains wrapped around my wrists and bound me to the ground.  I couldn't pull away.  I couldn't turn away.  It was like I was in hibernation, my body completely asleep and frozen.  My mind though, kept working away, completely aware of my surroundings and how much time passed.  Aware that I couldn't do anything, couldn't hear anything, couldn't even blink my own eyes.  I just kept floating in the white hole; time passing me by as if I wasn't there.  I was so tired, my mind was exhausted.  But it would not rest, not like my body. Sleep was a profound goal, something I could not quite reach.  I knew that if it didn't get some sort of rest soon, that I would go completely mad.  Not just out of rest, but boredom also.  I kept going over and over my memories to keep myself entertained.  I kept thinking about my father, who was millions of miles away.  I kept thinking of my mother, who would be washing the dishes and fixing dinner right at this moment.  I would think about the tunes she would hum in her throat, complete content with her life and duty.

I just kept digging at his mind, kept on digging up my memories long forgotten.  I had reached an age where I was just a mere boy.  I remembered the weight on my head where my hat and dragonball sat.  I remembered my excitement bubbling as I flew through the air with my father, upon Nimbus.  I remembered watching my mother attack and lose against Garlic's henchmen.  I remembered that drunken fruit I had.  I remembered almost losing his father.

And yet, still I kept going, loneliness biting at my flesh, trying to keep the madness at bay.  I remembered my little wild ride as I flew across the countryside.  I remembered my mother's frantic, horrified cries and my father's yells of dismay.  I remembered flying through the air…and going through a tree into my father's waiting arms.

Farther and farther I went.  I remembered his parents arguing over me, about my name.  And then I heard the name Gohan…I immediately liked it.  And they knew it.

I was running out of time…and memories.  I hoped the one who was calling me would shout louder, so I could reach them faster.

*****

Gohan huffed and grunted in excision, dodging lightning fast fists with as much as grace as he could muster.  But he was running out of energy and the fists were getting way too close for comfort.  If he didn't think of something fast, Piccolo was going to beat him into a bloody pulp.

…Again.

"Hey guys!"

Gohan's concentration was immediately shattered and he looked away from the fists to his father in the air.  Bad mistake.  Fists suddenly showered upon the young boy and Gohan cried out, flying across the ground with a thump, thump, thump.

"Oh man, sorry Gohan!" Goku cried, dropping to the ground near his beaten son.  "Jeez, Piccolo, be a bit more gentle next time."

A snort.  "He should have ignored you."

Gohan started to pick himself from his stomach, arms trembling with the effort.  He was completely drained now; he couldn't beat off a bee if he wanted to.  Goku helped his only son to his feet and smiled apologetically down at his son.  Gohan gave a weak grin in return.

"How about some warm food to make you feel better?" Goku asked.  Gohan felt a small flutter of hope of something good coming his way.

"Of course, Goku," Piccolo taunted.  "You would only think of food to make the boy feel better."

Goku laughed and said something in return, but Gohan was no longer paying attention.  He needed…a bed…right now.  Swaying upon his feet once again, Gohan made a disgruntled noise.  The world began to spin around again in front of him and this time, Gohan couldn't shut his eyes fast enough.

He fell forward as the blackness shadowed his eyes.

TBC… 

_So, I finally decided to start writing again.  Now, I have ten million other things to finish.  This story and its chapters are probably not going to be thrown out as quickly as they were with the first novel.  But this is the best that I can do.  I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, since I knew many of you were waiting ever-so patiently for this next chapter.  I know nothing ground-breaking appeared in this chapter, but I promise chapter two WILL.  Probably a lot more action.  Please stay tuned!_


End file.
